This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The following differentiated lineages have been prepared from hESCs for the purpose of distribution to the Resource. 1. mesoderm progenitors 2. definitive endoderm 3. neural crest and neural progenitor 4. hematopoietic progenitor cells The Core also distributes frozen cell pellets to collaborators associated with the Resource.